


Puzzles

by Darkwillow6



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Cunnilingus, Dansen Fic Week (Supergirl TV 2015), Dansen Thirst Squad, F/F, Not Canon Compliant, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwillow6/pseuds/Darkwillow6
Summary: Alex sees her new neighbor moving in and offers to help.For the following Dansen Fic Week prompt:SUNDAY 7/26Theme: Neighbors AUPrompt: “How did you know?”
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 15
Kudos: 46





	Puzzles

**Author's Note:**

> Go easy on me, please. I RARELY do AU fics and I still basically kept their jobs the same. Lol. Anyway, please leave kudos and comments if you liked it. I've really been in a writing funk lately so I would especially appreciate your feedback during Dansen Fic Week. I plan to write a story for each prompt so wish me luck with that. Enjoy!

Two in the morning probably wasn’t the best time for a pepperoni pizza with extra cheese, but I couldn’t sleep so I called up my favorite 24-hour place. With no traffic, I made it there and back within ten minutes. When I parked back in my space, though, I noticed a moving truck nearby that hadn’t been there when I left. The rear door was open and I could see the silhouette of a woman leaning in to retrieve a box. I got out of my car, slowly walking over so that I wouldn’t scare her.

“Hi,” I started.

She jumped slightly.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m Alex. I live right there,” I said, nodding my head toward the door across from her open one. “I just wanted to see if you could use some help. It’s kind of dark back here and it’s not really safe.”

“Oh, thank you for the offer, but you don’t have to do that,” she replied.

“I don’t mind. Really. Also, I could use some help with this,” I said, patting the top of the pizza box.

She bit her lip, considering.

“Are you sure you don’t mind?” she asked.

“Not at all. In fact, I’d feel better that you’re not out here by yourself.”

“Okay. Well, thank you very much… was it Alex?”

“Yeah.”

“Kelly,” she replied, holding out her hand.

I shifted the pizza to my hip to shake it and her palm was warm and soft against mine. Then, she picked up a box and I followed her inside, rolling a suitcase behind me with my free hand. I set the pizza down on her kitchen counter. With the much-improved lighting, I could see her face much clearer and I tried not to stare because she was just stunning. I’d never been so instantly affected in such a way and it took a second to snap myself out of it. We went back out to the truck, making just a few more trips with boxes before hauling out the furniture that she definitely would not have been able to drag into the apartment on her own.

It took just over an hour to get everything inside and she slid down the metal door with a relieved sigh. Inside, she began digging through a box, pulling out a pump bottle of hand soap, holding it up in victory. We washed our hands and I flipped open the lid of the box.

“I’m sorry your pizza got cold. I can order us another one,” she offered.

“It’s fine. I like pizza at any temperature,” I replied, taking a huge bite.

“Me, too,” she replied.

There was sweat on her neck and chest, some of her shirt darker around the neckline where the fabric was wet.

“Are you new to the city or just a new place?” I asked, dying to know more about this woman.

“Definitely new to the city. I got a job offer here and it seemed like a place I could see myself long term, so I took the leap,” she said, shrugging one shoulder.

“It’s really brave to start over in a new place like that. I hope you like it here,”

“So far, so good,” she replied, taking another bite.

Though I was starving moments ago, my stomach was now heavy with this unexpected influx of feelings.

“And if you ever need restaurant suggestions, I have a pretty impressive collection of takeout menus. All within a five-mile radius.”

“I’m sure I’ll be taking you up on that soon,” she replied.

“Good,” I said before I could stop it. “Anyway, I better go. So, welcome. And it was really nice to meet you, Kelly.”

“It was nice to meet you, too. Thank you so much for your help.”

“Any time.”

“Don’t forget your leftovers,” she said, closing the box.

“Keep it. It’s even better for breakfast. Good night.”

“Night, Alex,” she replied.

I walked the few feet to my door and once I was inside, I let out a long exhale. The tension in my shoulders and chest slowly dissipated. I hoped that I’d be seeing a lot more of her because I enjoyed the buzz of excitement I got from being around her. I didn’t know if she was single or even interested in women, but I wished so badly I had the courage to ask her out anyway. Less tired than I was earlier, I took a long shower before finally getting into bed. With only a couple of hours until morning, I knew that work would be rough tomorrow. After what amounted to a light nap, I got up to make some very strong coffee. Feeling a little more human with each sip of the hot liquid, I got dressed and left.

Despite my lack of sleep, the invigorating nature of a job in law enforcement kept me alert. Our main case, at the moment, was a suspicious death with scant evidence to show what happened and how. In fact, Kelly had been the only one able to distract me since I got assigned to this case two weeks ago. Carrying a stack of files in one hand, I fumbled to unlock the door with the other. It was almost seven and my stomach roared with impatience as I moved my key to the second lock. Behind me, I heard Kelly’s door open. I turned my head and she was smiling so my stomach dipped unexpectedly at the warmth.

“Hey,” she said.

“Hi,” I replied, shoving my keys back into my jacket pocket.

“I, um, I got you something,” she said, holding up a bottle of red wine. “To say thank you.”

Tentatively, she took a few steps forward, reaching out to hand it to me.

“Thank you. But you really didn’t have to,” I replied. “Why don’t you come in and I’ll open it up.”

“Oh, no. That’s okay. You just got home. I don’t want to intrude,” she said, waving a hand between us in dismissal.

“You wouldn’t be. Really. But, no pressure,” I replied.

“Well, I haven’t had a chance to go out for groceries yet, so maybe I could peruse your menus.”

“Definitely. Come in,” I replied, opening the door.

I let her pass, flipping on the light as I walked in behind her.

“I like your place,” Kelly said, looking around. 

When I took off my jacket, her eyes immediately went to the gun, holstered beside my ribs. I heard a small intake of breath and I rushed to assure her that she was safe.

“I’m law enforcement,” I said, showing her my badge. “It’s, it’s for work. I’m sorry. It’s been a while since I’ve been around someone that doesn’t know what I do. I was about to go lock it up.”

“No, I get it. I was in the military so I’m no stranger to guns. It was just… unexpected.”

I felt my shoulders relax as the tension of the situation disappeared. If I’d been in her shoes, I wouldn’t know what to think about being alone with someone I just met yesterday having a gun strapped to them. After making a stop in the bedroom to put it away, I turned on a few more lights, going into the kitchen to get my bottle opener. 

“This your girlfriend?” Kelly asked, picking up a framed photo from the side table by the couch.

“No,” I replied, laughing. “That’s my sister. I, uh… I don’t have a girlfriend.”

While it was awkward that she clearly already clocked me as being gay, it was nothing compared to the fact that she thought Kara and I looked like a couple in the picture. Although we didn’t look alike in any way, she still could have assumed it was a friend. Instead of continuing to dwell on the thought, I pulled the cork from the bottle and let it sit open on the counter while I got the glasses down from the cabinet. I also got out my trusty stack of menus, setting them on the counter. Once I poured the wine, I carried everything over to the coffee table. I handed Kelly one of the glasses and sat down beside her, leaving a decently platonic distance, mostly because I didn’t want to make her uncomfortable. I watched as she fanned the menus out on the table, picking up a few different ones. 

“Any of these have a really good hamburger?” she asked.

I leaned forward, looking for the one that came to mind immediately.

“Definitely this place,” I said, handing it to her.

She opened it, looking over the descriptions with varying expressions of approval and consideration.

“Sweet potato fries?” she asked, excitedly.

“They put just a little bit of powdered sugar. They’re delicious,” I said.

“And they deliver,” she said, reading the front of the menu. “Have you had dinner? I’ll buy. You just have to order for me. I can’t decide.”

“What do you like?” I asked.

“Get me your favorite thing,” she replied.

“Okay,” I said, picking up my phone and calling it in. 

Greasy burgers and good wine certainly elevated my mood, but getting to know a little more about Kelly certainly played a larger part in it.

“So, you know what I do now. What job did you move here to do?” I asked, already much of the way through my glass of wine.

“Guess,” she challenged.

“Hmm,” I said, looking her up and down as I considered. “You’re analytical… But in a passive way. You listen more than you talk. You ask questions, but… I don’t know. It’s the way you ask… I’m gonna have to go with therapist.”

“Wow. That’s amazing. No wonder you made detective at such a young age,” she said, impressed.

“I’ve always been into puzzles. I like the excitement of making the connections between places and people and tiny scraps of evidence that seem like nothing at first only to be the one thing that blows the case wide open.”

“It must drive you nuts when you don’t have all the pieces,” Kelly replied.

“How did you know?” I asked, thinking about the puzzle right in front of me.

“I like puzzles, too,” she said, finishing the last sip from her glass.

I refreshed both and when I got up to throw the bottle away, the doorbell rang. Kelly brought our glasses to the kitchen table where I was taking the food out of the bag. The burgers were wrapped up in paper while the fries were stuffed into overflowing styrofoam containers. My stomach growled again as the aroma became more intense. There was very little conversation from there, both of us enjoying the delicious mess. With a quarter of the burger and a handful of fries remaining, I gave up. Kelly finished her glass of wine with her final bite and I sat in awe of her, having never been able to eat the entire burger, let alone the fries too.

“Wow,” she sighed, wiping her hands with a third napkin.

“Told you,” I replied.

“I mean, that might seriously be one of the best burgers I’ve ever had in my life,” she said.

“I’ve tried all of them at least once but this one… I can’t do better.”

I got up to throw the trash away and put the empty glasses in the sink.

“Can I help with anything?” Kelly asked, getting up.

“Nope. That’s the beauty of takeout. Fewer dishes,” I replied.

“Well, then I guess I should say goodnight,” she said, meeting me near the couch.

“Okay. Um, it was fun hanging out with you,” I said.

“You, too,” she replied, smiling. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Yeah. Be safe getting home,” I joked when she was already halfway to her door.

With her porch light on, I could just make out the playful roll of her eyes that pumped up my heart rate more than a little. This time, my insomnia made more sense. Sitting up in bed, I went through my case files again, figuring I might as well get some work done if I wasn’t going to sleep. At some point, I must have succumbed because when my alarm went off the next morning, I woke up on a pile of crinkled notes still in my clothes from the night before. When I stumbled out the front door that morning, barely on time, I was surprised to see Kelly locking her door at the same time.

“Morning, Alex,” she said, holding a steaming cup of coffee in her other hand.

“Hey. Starting work already?” I asked, taking a moment to appreciate her business attire.

“Yeah. I have a lot of notes to read through before I start seeing any clients.”

“Well, have a great first day,” I said, not wanting to hold her up.

“Thanks. You have a great day, too,” she replied, walking to her car.

She quickly got into her routine and I’d see her nearly every morning. I usually got home later than her in the evenings, but we still managed to have a meal together every couple of nights. I was already rapidly approaching the point where it was difficult to spend time with her. Over the short time we’d been getting to know each other, I had no luck stopping the feelings that were bubbling too close to the surface. It was nice having someone other than my sister to talk to and I didn’t want to jeopardize it by pushing her away with the knowledge of those feelings. I’d made it just over a month before feeling like I was about to completely break from the sheer internal conflict of it all.

*You home?* Kelly texted around dinner time one evening.

*Yeah. Just got out of the shower.*

*Come over? I cooked.*

*Okay. I’ll see you in ten,* I replied, dropping my phone onto the bed to finish drying off.

I got dressed and brushed my hair before making the short journey to Kelly’s place, grabbing a bottle of wine from my rack on the way out. We did this often enough, now, that Kelly left her door unlocked for me and I would just walk inside. 

“Smells great,” I said when I found her in the kitchen. 

“Let’s hope it tastes great,” she said, turning off the stove. “Go sit. It’s done.”

The table was already set and I pulled open the drawer next to her for the corkscrew. I filled our glasses and brought them to the table just a minute or two before Kelly brought the dishes over. Each plate had a generous serving of spaghetti, completely covered in sauce and topped with a few meatballs. A piece of garlic toast leaned against the pile. It had been quite some time since I’d had a meal made by someone else and that was even more impactful than the bursting flavor of the simple dish. 

“What do you think?” she asked.

“It’s perfect,” I replied, taking another bite.

After dinner, we had our next glass of wine on the couch. By now, everything had been completely unpacked and her personality was better represented in the furniture and décor she’d chosen to make the place feel like home. 

“Do you work tomorrow?” Kelly asked.

“No. Why?” 

“Just want to make sure I don’t keep you too late,” she said setting her glass on the table.

“You can keep me as late as you want,” I answered, not intending it to sound so desperate.

“Good,” she replied, carefully taking my glass out of my hand and resting it next to hers.

The tone combined with the way she pressed closer to me made my whole body feel hot. It was nothing compared to a second later when I had a thousand other sensations to process. Her soft lips, her body heat, her light floral scent, the roughness of her jeans against my fingertips as I reached for her hip. I reacted right away despite the fact that a small part of my brain was still convinced that this wasn’t actually happening. I pushed each other thought away as they came, wanting to be totally present now more than any other moment in recent memory. I underestimated how great it would feel to kiss her. During the next few minutes, I fought against my urge to take the lead because I wasn’t exactly sure where she was going with this.

Things became clearer when she climbed onto my lap, wedging one knee between the arm of the couch and my thigh. She held onto my cheeks, pulling me against her again in the much-improved position. And there was a new scent now which drew me deeper into her warm touch. There was no rushing which I appreciated because I was still very much enjoying this part and there was all night to get to the rest. Eventually, I worked up the courage to begin exploring her with my hands, starting with her waist. Gradually, I slid them downward, enjoying a moan against my lips when my hands reached her backside.

With the grip I had on her, it was easy to pull her closer to my body though there wasn’t much space left. When my hands were back up to her hips, my fingertips brushed against the skin just above her waistband. Kelly broke the kiss and I opened my eyes in time to see that she had leaned back to take off her shirt and I couldn’t help but stare for a moment at the perfect sight of her in just a lace bra and jeans, sitting in my lap, with flushed skin. It was a brief, though, because she was already kissing me again and my hands against her bare waist was driving me to intense arousal. Not able to wait anymore, I picked her up, holding her against me with both arms. 

With her legs around my waist, it wasn’t difficult to navigate to the bedroom. When her back pressed into the closed door, she reached down to turn the knob, distracted by my lips on her neck. We practically fell inside when the door finally opened and I stumbled toward her bed. It wasn’t the first time I’d been in her bedroom, but it was finally in the way that I wanted. She dropped into a seated position on the bed with both feet on the floor and as soon as her hands were free, they were undoing the button and zipper of my pants. I didn’t think I could breathe any harder without passing out until that moment. I pulled off my shirt, stance almost faltering when I felt her lips against my hips and descending.

She pulled my pants and underwear down to my knees to accommodate the path of her meandering tongue. While the angle was somewhat awkward, the way her mouth felt between my legs was the very meaning of elation. When she pulled back, a bit of my wetness smeared near her chin, I got my pants the rest of the way off and stepped between her open legs. While kissing her, I unfastened her pants and she leaned back on her elbows to aid in their removal. Once they were on the floor, Kelly moved further onto the bed, lying on her back. I took off my bra as I climbed on top of her, more nervous in this position. 

I began kissing my way to her chest and, anticipating my path, she arched her back. I slipped my hands beneath her to unhook her bra before tossing it somewhere near the door. As my lips closed softly around her nipple she moaned and squirmed eagerly. The flesh tightened and wrinkled under my swirling tongue and she gasped upon feeling the vibration of my satisfied moan. Soon, she started moving her hips and the warm slickness on my stomach inspired me to journey toward the source. Her breathing grew gradually faster as she anticipated the indulgent press of my tongue. Her taste was already addictive and it didn’t take long for me to get carried away. The feeling of her body heading straight for orgasm was further enhanced by each emitted moan.

I stopped myself, though, because I knew that being inside her would be even better and I was dying to feel her wrapped around my fingers. Face to face with her again, I kissed her neck. My lips slipped wetly against her, a fair amount of her sweetness still on my face. Pressing my palm between her legs, the slickness had a much greater effect. I rubbed her slowly for a few seconds, not in any hurry for this to be over. At first, it was more than enough sensation for her but, as she got used to it, she needed more. I began an easy pace in and out of her using two fingers. The feeling of her heat squeezing around me forced me to pause. I was so close to coming just from everything I was feeling already.

Even though I could barely breathe, I kissed her in hopes that it would distract me enough from the throbbing. Intermittently, she pulled away to take some shallow breaths and in those moments I was especially receptive to the barely perceptible quivering inside her. 

“Please don’t stop,” she begged the next time our lips broke apart.

I kept my mouth on her neck from then on, unable to remain focused enough to kiss her. Every part of her was gradually tightening under me as she rapidly approached the edge. As delicious as it felt to have my fingers gripped in her clenching muscles, seeing the corresponding expression was even more rewarding. Her eyes were shut tight which was a definite contrast to her mouth as she gasped for air between spasms. She continued moving her hips for at least half a minute before she relaxed, taking much deeper breaths than a second ago. I wasn’t sure what to expect now, given that we hadn’t bothered with discussion beforehand. I tried to coach myself into being okay with her thinking this was a mistake as I got on my back beside her.

“That was even better than I imagined,” she said, breaking me out of my downward spiral.

“Imagined? You’ve… you’ve thought about this before?”

“I tried to keep it to myself,” she replied, moving to lie on her side. “I figured you weren’t interested because you never made a move.”

“I didn’t want to make things awkward,” I explained.

“Me, either. But I couldn’t stop myself this time,” she admitted, stroking her hand across my stomach.

“I’m glad you didn’t,” I replied, turning my head to face her. 

She smiled, satisfied with my reply and her lips met mine again.


End file.
